


Traitor Named

by Tigg



Series: Traitor [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Past Relationship(s), Phone Sex, Self-Harm, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: Derek has a traitor in his life, much closer than you might think.





	Traitor Named

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about the current name of this fic so I may change it just to give you the heads up. If I have missed any tags let me know!

Derek glared down at the traitor held in his grasp, he should have learnt by now he couldn't trust anyone but this betrayal hurt most of all.  Apparently he couldn't even trust his own body.

Tightening his grip around his completely flaccid dick Derek focused his gaze back on his computer, slowly he began to pump his fist in rhythm with the hand of the blonde woman currently dominating his laptop screen. Derek groaned he could feel the heat coiling in his gut and he knew he was horny, he wouldn't have started this in the first place if he wasn't, but apparently his dick hadn't got the memo as it didn't even show a twitch of interest. Frustrated Derek slammed the laptop shut with such force he briefly worried he had broken the screen before deciding he didn't care and collapsing back onto his bed in defeat.

Frustration and shame bubbled up through Derek, he would be worried if he was human but being a werewolf he knew there was nothing medically wrong with his body, it would be easier to stomach if this was the first time it had happened but it wasn't even the fifth time this had happened. The first time he had left the bar with a cute girl and gone as far as the backseat of the Camaro, when he wasn't able to rise to the occasion he blamed it on his cramped surroundings and the lingering smells of pack and blood (of course he didn't tell the girl that, he told her he had too much to drink). The second time had been not long after, he was in a similar situation as now, alone in the loft and trying to have a clearly unsuccessful wank; That time he had decided it was because his own fist wasn't doing it for him. The following night he had gone out again and got a motel room instead of the back seat, but obviously the lingering smells of strangers and semen would be enough to put anyone off. By the fourth time Derek relented and took the girl back to the loft, something he didn't normally want to do but obviously the random hook-up's weren't working for him that had always been more Peter's scene anyway. However after multiple more unsuccessful attempts Derek was starting to feel like a failure, the small voice inside his mind was all too eager to criticise.

 _What kind of guy can't even get himself off. Most guys can get themselves off in their sleep but not the brilliant Derek Hale. Pathetic_ trying to silence the sound of Kate's taunts Derek clamped his eyes shut and dug his nails in to his thighs letting the pain ground him, when that didn't work he let his claws slip through until he felt blood welling where the skin had split. Completely consumed in his misery Derek didn't hear the footsteps or heart beat that betrayed someone's approach, he wasn't even aware of someone being in the room with him until he heard them speak.

"Derek! What happened, how badly are you hurt" Stiles was climbing on to the bed next to him, gently lifting the blanket to cover Derek's exposed body and drawing his hands away from his bloodied thighs. Opening his eyes he stared at Stiles while he fussed over him. _Wow aren't you just mister perfect, so self involved you can't even detect a human in your own home_ this time it was Paige's voice that laced words through his mind making him dig his claws into himself once more.

"Derek stop, you're hurting yourself, Stop it!" Stiles pulled his hands away once more and began to gently clean the blood away with a warm washcloth, allowing the wounds to heal over naturally. Stiles sat in silence with Derek, allowing him time for his mind to return from whatever dark place it had drifted to, when Derek finally dared look at his house guest he was floored by the soft smile that graced Stiles' features in place of the disgust he had been expecting.

Sitting up slowly Derek caught hold of the sheet Stiles had used to cover him before it could slither down and expose him again. "Sorry, I'm fine, you can go".

"Der, I can't make you talk to me but it might help. No judgement"

Derek stared at Stiles for a moment, he had seen Stiles have panic attacks and struggle with his ADHD out of everyone Stiles was probably the one to understand the most. "Some times when things feel too much and I'm not in control I anchor myself, pain is a quick and effective anchor"

"Okay" Stiles paused, "does it help?"

"what?"

"Does it help? When you are all anchored does it help you sort the things that feel too much?"

Derek froze "No" he sagged back on to the bed, god he couldn't even do that right.

"what was it? What felt too much" Stiles clarified when Derek looked at him in confusion.

"I don't want to talk about it" Derek felt himself blush

"Well obviously I can't force you but I might be able to help" When Derek remained silent Stiles began to stand "you know where I am if you need anything Derek, you can always talk to me"

"Icantgetitup" Derek spoke in a rush at Stiles' retreating form, what did he have to loose he had tried everything he could think of. Stiles paused mid stride before turning to face Derek again "Say that again for me"

Trying to fight the bright red blush consuming his face Derek spoke again, slower this time "I can't get it up" Stiles nodded thoughtfully.

"Ok, what have you tried" Stiles resumed his seat on the bed as Derek pulled his blanket higher around himself suddenly feeling vulnerable and exposed. Surprised by Stiles' immediate acceptance and desire to help Derek managed to mumble his way through his various sexual exploits over the last few days and quickly began to wonder how this was his life!

"Maybe you are putting too much pressure on yourself, giving yourself performance anxiety so to speak"

"Ok but why did it start happening in the first place?"

"Well when did you last get hard?" Derek nearly choked on his own spit with the abrupt way Stiles asked the question, carefully composing himself he thought back.

"Uhm it would have been with Braeden"

Stiles considered for a moment, "maybe you just need some time, the way she left you was so wrong and you just need time to process" before Derek could stop himself he scoffed "care to elaborate Der?" normally Derek wouldn't share these details with anyone but he had come this far so why not keep going.

"What is there to process? People only ever want me for a reason, never for me. Paige wanted to show she could change me, Kate wanted my family and well we know what Jennifer wanted. I thought it was a new start with Braeden but I was just something to do until her next job came up" Once Derek had started talking everything seemed to bubble up to the surface; how he wasn't worth anything, he was useless, pathetic. All the poison a bile that had been slowly building in his mind over the last few years erupted in a verbal deluge until he was left feeling empty and wrung out. Once he had finished and caught his breath he felt a pressure along his shoulders and realised Stiles had wrapped his arm around him at some point.

"I guess this has been building for a long time huh?" Derek didn't know how to respond "well I am here for you, I understand you might not feel like you can trust me but I'm not using you and you can talk to me any time ok?"

Derek nodded sadly.

"Oh there is one thing I want from you" Derek tensed at Stiles' confession, he knew it was too good to be true "I just want you to be honest with me, if something is personal or too difficult to talk about then say that and I will accept it, just don't lie about it ok?"

"That's it?"

"That's it"

"Ok I can do that"

 

A few days passed and Derek tried to fulfil Stiles' suggestion of pressure free masturbation but really how do you even begin something like that?! Surely the main point of masturbation was that end goal, to get off, how can he not put pressure on himself to achieve that but still masturbate. His head spinning Derek tried to think of a solution on his own, when that failed he tried googling an answer but he still couldn't find what he was looking for, the majority of information relating to human medical conditions. Now he was sat on the edge of his bed dressed for sleep in boxer shorts and a loose tank top clutching his phone in both hands, he had nearly pressed dial three times now he would send a text but wording it seemed just as hard as pressing the call button. Well the pack were all telling him to open up and communicate more, resolutely Derek pressed the button before his resolve waivered.

"Hey Der whatsup?"

"Hey Stiles, uhm, where are you right now?"

"I'm in my room"

"alone?"

"well unless you are hiding in my wardrobe or lurking creepily somewhere else yes I'm alone"

"Ok"

"was that everything you wanted to know?"

"No. I, er, I was hoping to ask your advice about that problem I told you about"

"Yeah sure, I will help where I can. Did you want to come over?"

"Not right now. I thought about what you said, about performance anxiety and trying to not put pressure on myself. But how would I do that?"

"well you just need to relax"

"Yeah but _how?"_

"Ok. Well first of all I would choose a time where you wont be interrupted and are typically more horny like first thing in the morning or in the shower -"

"Or before bed?" Derek cut in thinking about his previous masturbatory habits.

"Yeah before bed would be a good one. Then, when you are relaxed, just touch yourself a bit. Not necessarily to get yourself off just because - "

"I've never done that before, touched myself without a purpose I mean, it's always been to jerk off or wash or go to the bathroom"

"well now's your chance big guy. Lie back get some lube, or oils, and just explore your body. Not just your dick either, all of you"

"How do you know this stuff?"

"hey you mix relaxation techniques for ADHD and anxiety with a high sex drive and a curious mind and you get what you get my friend" Derek chuckled on the other end of the line but otherwise remained silent. "So I guess I should hang up the phone then?, let you get down to it so to speak"

"Huh, oh yeah, right" the call disconnected and Derek stared silently at the blank screen before eventually moving to lay back on his bed, retrieving some massage oil from he bedside table as he did so.

He could do this, all he had to do was touch himself which wasn't that hard really, he had done it loads of times before. Ok not loads because he had met Paige when he was what? 15? And he spent most of his time with her and then mourning her. Then there was Kate who had taken care of all his physical urges, obviously not without a price and that price had left him unable to look at himself; let alone enjoy himself, for a long time. Then Jennifer manipulated and used him, he knew there was another word for what she did but he couldn't think of it like that, not yet. Braeden had almost been a combination of all three; thrilled to have her sway over a werewolf in a way she never had before just like Paige when they were teenagers, using him to keep herself entertained until her next job game along like Jenifer did and dropping him as soon as she had everything she needed just like Kate. So maybe he hadn't actually touched himself all that much, possibly as few as only a handful of times but he could still do this.

Hoping to give himself a new determination he stripped out of his remaining clothes and looked down at his body, he had always liked the way he looked. His torso sculpted and smooth running down to a narrow waist, where a thin dark line of hair started leading to strong thick thighs before muscular calves; at the moment the only part he didn't particularly like was his cock. Thick and long his dick was a slightly darker tone than the rest of his body, nestled in a small thatch of dark hair, and rested on a pair of large firm balls; on paper he had the perfect cock if only it would freaking work!

Dumping out some oil Derek rubbed his hands together to evenly distribute the slippery liquid before placing them on his chest and slowly rubbing them in circles. It didn't take long before both pecks and his abs were covered in the shiny oil and Derek didn't feel that much different, determined to continue he added more oil and gently began to coat his arms and up around his neck before moving on to each hand, leg and foot. He had to admit he did feel much more relaxed and even more riled up than before, unfortunately his cock seemed to be just as relaxed as the rest of him and he didn't know how much longer he could go without getting off. Putting it down to his decision making being impaired by a fog of lust he snatched up the phone once more.

"Yo"

"Stiles, it isn't working"

"Ok Der calm down, you sound like you are about to bite through the phone. Talk me through what you did"

"I did what you said" Derek could feel the heat rising in his face, what exactly was Stiles expecting him to say.

"And what was it I said" Derek hesitated.

_He isn't alone, he is trying to get you to say it so all his friends can laugh at you._

"it doesn't matter"

"Come one Der, I'm just trying to help. Talk to me"

"prove you are alone"

"sorry?"

"you said you were alone before, prove it"

"Ok hold on," Stiles cut the call before immediately dialling a video call back to Derek, when Derek accepted his screen filled with a picture of Stiles' completely deserted room. He even went as far as showing Derek the inside of the wardrobe and hallway, all of which were empty, narrating each step to Derek to show it was real time.

"happy now?" the camera turned to show a slightly rumpled looking Stiles.

"yeah"

"So tell me what you did"

Snarling Derek disconnected the call before instantly dialling it back. "It's easier this way, I don't have to look at you"

"whatever you need"

"So I stripped off and got some oils and touched myself" Derek felt it was pretty obvious given the instructions Stiles had given him.

"ok I can tell by how you are describing it you may have done what I said but not what I meant"

_See you couldn't even follow basic instructions, pathetic, useless, stupid._

"well that is easy for you to say you aren't the one being expected to share a loaf of intimate information" there was a pause on the other end of the line and Derek was starting to think he had really fucked everything up with the only person willing to help him.

"I'm sorry Der, you are right. Would it help if I told you some things about myself" Ok Derek hadn't been expecting Stiles to agree.

"Yeah maybe, honestly I haven't even done this that much. Maybe you could tell me what you do?" Derek felt stupid asking. He was older for fuck sake he shouldn't be asking a teenager wanking tips.

"I can do that. I like to tease myself when I have the time to. I strip down to my boxers and lay on my bed, with my eyes closed and just run my hands up and down my body. My nipples are really sensitive so I like to pay a lot of attention to those, rubbing them or sometimes gently scratching them." Stiles' voice was soft but firm, laced with a slight huskiness due to the sexual nature of the conversation, Derek envied his confidence right now. "I like to imagine what it would feel like for someone to bite and suck on them, that really turns me on" there was a slight pause and Derek realised he had been holding his breath. He had only thought Stiles would give him instructions but this was quickly turning in to something more, Derek hadn't been able to stop picturing himself doing what Stiles was describing and he was equally terrified and intrigued by how much that turned him on. "Are your nipples sensitive?"

"I'm, um, I'm not sure. I've never really played with them"

"Why don't you give it a try?" Derek could tell from Stiles' tone he could say no and Stiles would accept it, there would be no mocking laughter or jibes at his expense, that fact alone made Derek want to say yes. Slowly he raised the hand not holding the phone to his chest and gently rubbed his finger over his nipple, still shiny and smooth from the oil he had rubbed in earlier, as the nub hardened he pressed more firmly letting the nail scrape over the sensitive skin. A breath shuddered out of him, it may not be the lightening and fireworks Stiles had made it out to be but it was definitely enjoyable, he continued to twirl the flesh until it was red and puffy as Stiles spoke.

"by the time I've finished playing with my nipples I'm normally rock hard and leaking, god Der I leak so fucking much" Stiles saying his name like that needed to be made instantly illegal. "but on days like this I want it to last so I still wont touch my cock, no matter how much I want to. Instead I rub my thighs and stroke my balls slowly sliding my fingers further and further back stroking gently over my perineum, that's when I finally get the lube or if I'm feeling really kinky some of my pre-come and rub in against my rim" Derek's breath hitched at image Stiles made in his mind and he felt heat pool in his gut. "You ok?"

Derek cleared his throat. "yeah, yeah I'm fine." he knew his voice betrayed how much Stiles was affecting him so he made no attempt to hide it. "Don't stop".

"shit, I don't know about you but I am really hard right now" Derek glanced down before answering, somewhat afraid of what he would find. "Half"

"that's great!"

"yeah; why don't you touch yourself?" What was he doing?? He had always thought of himself as entirely straight and here he was getting turned one by have phone sex with Stiles of all people, the most alarming part being how not weird it felt.

"now?"

_You really think he wants you, your not human, you're barely even a man._

"yeah?"

Derek heard a small gasp as Stiles clearly took himself in hand, "where was I?" the teen's voice wavered somewhat as he spoke "oh yeah so I rub lube -"

"Pre-come" Derek cut in, why did it matter?! He wasn't sure but he was definitely past half hard right about now.

"Yeah, I rub pre-come all around my rim, making it nice and slick before I press my finger in." Derek groaned, wrapping his hand round his throbbing hardon "at first I just push it in and out nice and slow before adding a second one, when you have the second one in it's easier to hit your sweet spot ya' know?" Stiles was panting along with Derek now.

"no, I've never done it"

"Oh" Stiles groaned "you want to?"

"next time" Stiles' pace faltered at Derek's gasped response but quickly resumed at the thought of doing this again.

"So by this point I'm on the bed, still haven't touched my dick with, probably three fingers in my ass rubbing away at my prostate. My dick is just gushing pre-come with every swipe and I'm practically begging to come and sometimes I can't hold back anymore and I wrap my hand around myself jerking until I finish but other times, the times where I've really lost myself to all that pleasure, all that need. Those are the times I don't touch my cock at all, no, instead I keep fucking myself with my fingers grinding down on that spot just inside until I can feel myself clenching down around my knuckles and I come with my hand still buried deep inside me, And I imagine that it isn't my fingers inside but someone else's fucking mercilessly in and out of my while I whimper and sob into the blankets." Derek could tell by Stiles panted breaths and the slick sound of skin on skin he was getting close and Derek himself wasn't far behind but he just needed one more thing.

" _MY_ fingers" Derek snarled down the line.

"YES! Yes! Derek your fingers, fucking me, rubbing me. Not stopping until I can't take any more and even then telling me I can. JUST. ONE. MORE. TIME. _FUUUUCK"_ Derek almost blacked out as the sound of Stiles' orgasm triggered his own, shooting rope after rope of cum over his fist and abs he whimpered through the tremors coursing through his entire being.

After a few moments of listening to the other breath Stiles finally spoke again. "So that sounded like it helped" he said weakly making Derek curse down the phone playfully. "Anyway, I best go uh clean up"

"Stiles"

"Yeah?"

"thank you"

"anytime Derek"

The line went dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I now have an email if people want to message me or get in touch I would love to hear from you guys X
> 
> tigg.archive3@gmail.com


End file.
